X-Wing
The X-wing fighter has a compact life support system of compressors, temperature regulators, and oxygen scrubbing filters. A series of acceleration compensators help isolate the pilot from deadly g-forces generated by high speed maneuvers. There is enough oxygen, fuel and power in an X-wing for a week of non-combat operations. Additional consumable tanks can be affixed to the S-foils at a cost of performance. Behind the cockpit, accessible from both behind the pilot's chair and a belly hatch, is the cargo compartment. It has a capacity of two cubic meters, and is rated for 110 kilograms. Pilots generally store survival and repair gear in this compartment. The newer T-65AC4 can carry 150 kilograms of cargo. In emergencies, the X-wing's Guidenhauser ejection seat can throw the pilot clear of the fighter. Separator charges blast the cockpit canopy free, and also launch the astromech unit from the socket. A fully integrated Torplex Rq8.Y flight computer translates flight data from control surfaces to engine performance. Like most starfighters, X-wings don't come equipped with slave circuits. Power for the X-wing is generated by a centrifugal vapor fusion and ionization reactor housed behind the astromech socket. The generator's initial spins are powered by Novaldex O4-Z cryogenic cells housed in the ship's aft engineering section. These power cells are recharged through a super-conducting port. Once powered, the four Incom 4L4 fusial thrust engines propel the starfighter. Some models were equipped with Incom 4j.4 engines rated at 300 KTU. The newer T-65AC4 can attain an impressive sublight speed comparable to the Alliance A-wing. Maneuverability is afforded by a system of etheric rudders that change thrust vectors. In an atmosphere, the X-wing's Incom RDA repulsorlift drive adaptor provides an airspeed of 1,050 kilometers per hour. The fighter handles nearly identical to a T-16 skyhopper in an atmosphere. The New Republic-era fighter can attain speeds of at least 1,300 kilometers per hour. For hyperspace transit, the X-wing is equipped with an Incom GBk-585 motivator HCU (hyperspace control unit). The motivators on each engine provide a class one performance. The X-wing's main fuselage houses most of its essential electronic components. The nosecone contains the primary sensor array, consisting of a Fabritech ANs-5d "lock track" full-spectrum transceiver, a Melihat "Multi-imager" dedicated energy receptor and a Tana Ire electrophoto receptor. An alternate configuration typically contained a long range Phased Tachyon Detection Array model #PA-9r, and a short range Primary Threat Analysis Grid model #PG-7u. The array feeds information through a shielded multiplexer relay to the ANq 3.6 sensor computer. The unit can track up to 1,000 moving sublight objects, acquire 20 possible targets, and can be programmed for extra sensitivity to 120 specific sensor signatures. At the very rear of the craft is a Fabritech k-blakan mini sensor providing the pilot a view of the ship's rear arc. One of the X-wing's primary weaknesses is a blind spot at the rear of its belly. A Bertriak "Screamer" active jammer is the standard sensor jammer employed by X-wing fighters. The Screamer isn't powerful enough to jam capital-scale sensor systems, but it can interfere with homing warheads and jam starfighter sensors. Four identical Taim & Bak KX9 laser cannons are mounted on each S-foil wingtip. During combat situations, the S-foils split into attack position, deploying in an "X" configuration. This increases the fighter's field of fire, and ensures that all lasers target in to a specific "zero" point, typically half a kilometer from the fighter. The lasers are powered by the engine power converters and are fed by dynoric energy lines that run the surface of the S-foils. A number of X-wings used Taim & Bak IX4 laser cannons instead. The New Republic era fighters employ even more powerful cannons. The laser cannon efficiency is one of the hallmarks of the X-wing starfighter. At full recharge, this allows for continuous fire. For long range targeting, the fighter has two Krupx MG7 proton torpedo launchers housed in the main fuselage. Each launcher fires from a three-torpedo magazine for a total payload of six warheads. For added accuracy in bombing runs, a targeting computer screen mask extends on a mechanical arm to assist the pilot with precise firing data. The refitted X-wing recon fighters have had the proton torpedo launcher removed and replaced with high-gain long range sensors, processors and high-speed hypertransceivers. Some X-wings were equipped with decoy and carbon-fiber chaff mines that could be fired in dogfight situations. The decoys would broadcast a sensor signature similar to the X-wing, confusing enemy scanners. The carbon-fiber chaff mines would create dangerous clouds of sensor-opaque debris that could damage pursuing vehicles or prematurely detonate incoming warheads. The X-wing's deflector shield generator is in the aft section of the vessel. It produces basic shield matrices through a catalyzation process, and then feeds deflector ducts scattered along the fighter's surface. The Chepat "Defender" projectors along the S-foil surfaces generate the starboard and port shields. This supplements the hardened titanium armor alloy of the X-wing. The expensive and high-strength alloy sedrellium is used to reinforce the X-wing's hull. Category:Ships Category:Rebel